Notice Me
by MsJassie2009
Summary: Slight AU. Hinata has shift her affections towards another. Now that she is working at the Academy where he works, and not to mention living next door to him, will he see her as more than the suttering shy gril from her academy days...This is an Iruka/Hinata story! other main paring Naru/Ino... several side parings...Rating will go up inlater chapetrs.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

**A/N: **_Hey everyone this is my 2__nd__ and I really hope everyone enjoys it. This story is also slightly AU due to the fact that there will be no mentions of war, Sasuke is back, and there will be mentions of cell phones, ect._

* * *

Chapter 1

Hinata smiled as she made her way to her new office. She had just completed her nurse's exam and was quickly offered the job as the Academy's nurse. Hinata actually really wanted to work at the school, so when Tsunade offered her the job she was more than happy to accept.

Iruka sighed as he stood in the doorway of his classroom. He was getting a new group of students to start of the new school year. Iruka often asked himself why he even bothered teaching sometimes, but then he would remember the smiling faces of the child that hit his first target, or improved on a new jutsu. He decided a long time ago it was well worth the headache.

Hinata smiled as she shyly greeted a few colleagues she passed on her way to her office. She stopped when she reached the door the read 'Nurse's Office'. She opened the door and turned on the light. The room was pretty big. It contained three beds, an exam table, and the shelves were stocked with everything she would need. Hinata smiled and made her way towards the desk at the back of the room to get settled in.

Hinata watched the clock and noticed it was time for lunch. She didn't have anyone come see her which was technically a good thing. Hinata couldn't help but feel a little sad that no one needed her so far. She then sighed and made her way to the teacher's longue carrying her small lunch box.

The room was filled with teachers happily chatting with one another. Hinata felt a little out of place because she was the only one from her graduating class working at the Academy. She saw a few familiar faces, but decided to sit a small table for two in the corner of the room to eat her lunch. Hinata always felt awkward around people she didn't know. Even though she had worked hard to overcome her shy nature, it would often surface at times like this. Hinata was much better when dealing with children, which was part of the reason she wanted to work at the Academy rather than in the hospital.

Iruka sighed as he made his way in the longue. He had given the students a quiz to see where their level of shinobi knowledge was. He was walking towards his usual spot when he needed to be alone to read, but noticed there was someone already sitting there. Iruka frowned a little but continued to walk towards his destination. It wasn't until he was standing right in front of her did he realize who she was.

"Hinata-san…" Hinata looked up to see Iruka standing before her with a small smile. Hinata blushed a little and smiled back. "Hello Iruka-sensei."

"Mind if I join you?" Hinata nodded and smiled. "Yes, please."

Iruka took the seat across from her and began to unpack his lunch. He didn't mind that it was Hinata sitting in his usual spot. He knew with her there he would still be able to get his work done without someone disturbing him. "So, Hinata-san, I didn't know you were teaching here now."

"Oh, n-no Iruka-sensei—" Iruka held up his hand. "I haven't been your sensei in a long time so there is no need to refer to me as such," he said with a smile. Hinata blushed and continued. "I'm the new nurse…"

Iruka laughed. "Obviously or you wouldn't be wearing that white lab coat." He couldn't believe he hadn't notice it at first. "So have you been busy today?"

Hinata shook her head no. Iruka could tell she was a little down about not having much to do today. "I wouldn't worry if I were you. It's only the first day. Once things really get going you're going to be too busy to think." Hinata smiled.

Iruka had completely forgotten about grading his quizzes because he was too wrapped up in talking with Hinata. She was indeed a sweet girl, well woman now. She was easy to talk to and Iruka was actually looking forward to eating lunch with her again tomorrow. She was still soft spoken, but her stutter was practically gone, which was a good thing.

"Will you be sitting here tomorrow?" Iruka asked. Hinata nodded. "Well I will see you then Hinata-san." Iruka picked up his folder and remains of his lunch. "Have a good day," he said walking away.

"You too," Hinata said and he turned around and gave her a wave. Hinata smiled and cleaned her spot. She had enjoyed eating with Iruka. He was still as nice as she remembered. Hinata blushed at the fact he wanted to eat with her again. Maybe they would become friends…or maybe more. Hinata blushed darken at her thought. She found him attractive, but she was sure he wouldn't be interested in her that way. Hinata sighed and headed back to her office.

The day had come and gone and Hinata still didn't have a patient the whole day. "Knock, knock…" Hinata stood up and saw Iruka standing in the doorway. She smiled and walked towards him. "Good evening Iruka-kun…" Hinata said with a blush. Iruka smiled at the fact she used kun at the end of his name. "I was just leaving and I saw the light on, so I decided to say hi."

"I was just leaving," Hinata said walking out of the room with Iruka. "Did you have anyone come by?" Hinata shook her head. They continued to walk in silence until they were at the road in front of the school. Iruka scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture. There was an awkward silence between them and he wasn't sure what to say. She was just standing there blushing. "I uh, I could walk you home…"

"Oh, n-no you don't have too."

"It's no problem really, and plus the Hyuga compound isn't too far out of my way." Hinata smiled. "I live in my own apartment now."

"Oh, well I could still walk with you. Which apartments are you living in now?" Iruka asked.

"The Valley," Hinata answered as they began to walk. "Really? That's weird I live in the Valley too. I've never seen you there before."

"I only move there this week. Tonight will be my first night staying there." Iruka nodded and they continued to walk. Iruka couldn't help but smile when he would catch Hinata staring at him. It was different having someone look at him the way she did. He was sure it was just a small crush due to the fact he was being nice to her. He was sure she was just looking for a good friend to talk to while she was at work.

"So which side are you on?" Iruka asked. "The right side…" Hinata answered.

"Same here. What floor?"

"Third…" Iruka gave her a confused look. What was the likelihood of them being on the same side and on the same floor?

"Iruka-kun, are you ok?" Hinata asked noticing his facial expression.

"Oh, sorry about that," he said rubbing the back of his head. "I was just a little lost in thought."

"It's ok.." Hinata was beginning to think that maybe Iruka didn't like her very much. He was being polite because that's just what kind of person he was. She was sure that they would never become anything more than friends.

"15…" Hinata looked at him. "Your apartment is 15 I bet."

"Yes, how did you know?" Hinata asked.

"Well it only makes sense. We're on the same side, same floor, and I can only conclude us being neighbors."

"You're 14?" Hinata asked a little too excited. Iruka smiled. "Yeah, so I guess that means we can walk to work together, but only if you want to."

"YES!" Hinata quickly covered her mouth as she turned a new shade of red. She couldn't believe she yelled that out like that. It didn't help that Iruka was now laughing at her little outburst. "S-sorry."

Iruka put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be. I'm actually glad you want to walk with me." They both stood in front of their doors. Hinata stood there for a while wanting to say something. Anything for that matter but she couldn't think of anything to say. Sometimes she wished she was as vocal as Ino. Ino would know what to say now. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes, I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata quickly entered her apartment shutting the door behind her. She let out a long breath. She was too shy for her own good. How was she ever going to get any guy to like her if she started acting weird every time she's around them? She kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch. She took out her phone to seek advice from her best friend.

To Ino: _I need your help! =/_

**To Hinata: **_Is everything ok Hina-chan!? _

To Ino: _I need your advice on how to get a guy to notice me…_

**To Hinata: **_U should come over, like now! Naruto is Sasuke's right now so I'm not busy at all. Oh or I could come there!_

To Ino: _Would mind coming over here…please! ._

**To Hinata:**_ On the way! =D_

Hinata sat her pink phone on her end table. She was really glad to have someone like Ino to ask advice from. She herself was still as shy as a school girl while Ino had all the confidence in the world.

Ino walked happily towards Hinata's door when she saw Iruka about to knock on it. "Hey Iruka-san!" Iruka turned to see Ino standing behind him with her hand on her hip. "Oh, hello Ino-san…" There was a short moment of silence before Ino broke it. "You going to see Hina-chan too?" she asked.

Iruka blushed a little and cleared his throat. "Uh, well I was just going to ask her about…uh work! Yeah work, you know since we're both at the Academy now." Ino raised her brow. "She's a nurse and you're a teacher so…" Ino waited for him to fill her in only to be interrupted by the door opening.

Iruka was glad for that because he really didn't feel like explaining himself to Ino. She could just as bad as Naruto when it came to not letting up until she got the information she needed. "Oh Ino-chan, Iruka-kun…"

"Ah, hello Hinata-chan I was just going to ask what time you wanted to leave in the morning." Hinata blushed and smiled. "I normally leave for work at 8."

Iruka smiled. "8 it is then." Iruka quickly walked into his apartment leaving a confused Ino with a blushing Hinata. "Want to come in Ino-chan?" Hinata asked. Ino nodded her head and followed her friend into the apartment.

"So what was that all about?" Ino asked sitting on Hinata's couch. Hinata smiled. "We decided to walk together for work in the mornings, that's all."

"You two seem really friendly," Ino said causing Hinata to blush. "Well w-we are friends…well at least I think we are.." Hinata really didn't know if she and Iruka could be considered friends yet or not. He was really nice to her and seemed genuinely interested and walking with her to work so it was safe to say that they were friends.

"Mhmm…but away, tell me about this guy. I'm dying to know who he is." Hinata took a deep breath and hoped Ino wouldn't be too surprised by her new love interest. Ever since she got over Naruto and Ino started dating him, she hasn't really looked at anyone else besides Iruka. He was kind, caring, and not to mention handsome; so it really wasn't a big surprise when she found herself falling for him.

"Iruka-kun…" Ino blinked. Ino wasn't sure she understood why Hinata mentioned Iruka's name. She just waited for Hinata to finish what she wanted to say, because now she was really intrigued. "I'm in love with him…"

"Wait, what?" Ino asked staring at her friend.

Hinata took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Iruka. I know it's strange but I am."

"When did you start to feel this way about Iruka-san? I mean, wow. This is good news Hina-chan!" Ino was a lot happier than Hinata had expected her to be. Hinata wasn't sure what to expect but she was glad Ino was happy for her.

"Well you remember last year at Naruto's birthday party?" Hinata asked and Ino nodded her head yes. "Well he and I talked for a while and he showed me the best time. Even though I know he was drunk that night and probably doesn't remember, but it was one of the best nights of my life." Ino smiled and took Hinata's hand in hers. "Ever since that night I've been admiring him from afar."

"Whatever you need Hina-chan I'm here for you." Ino was jumping up and down on the inside. She and Naruto were just talking about hooking Iruka up with someone and who better than her dear friend Hinata. Though Naruto never mentioned Hinata's name as an option Ino was sure Naruto would agree they would be perfect for each other.

"I just want him to notice me as more than the shy stuttering girl from the academy," Hinata said.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, when he comes to get you for work tomorrow he won't know what hit him." Hinata was a little nervous at Ino's statement, but she had to trust her. When it came to men Ino knew what she was talking about, she just hoped Iruka liked whatever Ino had planned.

* * *

**A/N: **_Tada! It's done! The first chapter of my 2__nd__ fanfic. I am pretty happy about how everything turned out. Please feel free to leave me any pointers on ways to improve and make my story better. I am very open to my readers' opinions. _

_Until next time Ciao! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

**A/N: **_Well here's the 2__nd__ chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the first and thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and faves. It means a lot._

* * *

Chapter 2

Hinata anxiously waited for Iruka to knock on her door. She was beyond nervous, especially wearing the outfit Ino had picked out for her. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror one more time to make sure she looked ok. The soft light yellow top was a lot tighter than the one she had on yesterday, but the neckline was high; being held together by a large bow. The white floral skirt was light and flows, so it was easy for Hinata to move around in. The only thing that bothered Hinata was the fact that it stopped a little below mid-thigh, so it didn't go past her knees like she perferred.

Hinata jumped when she heard a light knock at the door. Talking a deep breath she slowly opened the door revealing a smiling Iruka. "Good morning Iruka-kun."

Iruka was a little surprise to see the change in attire from Hinata. She was dressed completely different than yesterday. He didn't mind the change, in fact he thought her new look suited her. "Good morning Hinata-chan, are you ready to go?"

"Oh, yes of course, just let me grab my bag," Hinata said picking up her lavender shoulder bag.

The walk was peaceful, but Hinata was a little upset that Iruka didn't compliment her outfit. Ino said that she was sure Iruka would immediately comment on it. Hinata sighed. Obviously Ino was wrong about Iruka, because he didn't even give her a second glance.

"Well I'll see you during lunch Hinata-chan," Iruka said with a small smile.

"Yes, see you then," Hinata said walking into her office. Hinata sat at her desk and pulled out a book. This time she was prepared to pass the time not looking at the wall.

"Guess what?"

Ino sighed and sat on the couch next to Naruto. "What?"

"Iruka-nii agreed to go on a date with Shizune!" Ino frowned as pushed Naruto a little. "What's wrong? I thought we wanted him to date someone."

Ino folded her arms. She told Hinata that they would help her get Iruka. "Naruto, I didn't mean Shizune!"

"What's wrong with her?" It was Naruto's turn to frown a little. He couldn't figure out what was going on with Ino. Shizune was perfect for Iruka. "She's smart, funny, caring, and not to mention easy on the eyes."

"I wanted to hook Iruka-san up with Hina-chan!" Ino yelled.

Now Naruto was really confused. Why would Ino want to hook Iruka with Hinata of all people? Naruto had nothing against Hinata. She was a sweet and beautiful girl, but she just didn't seem like Iruka's type to him. She would be better for someone like Sasuke or something, Naruto thought. In fact he was planning on trying to get them together. "Well I think Shizune-chan is better for Iruka-nii and plus, I wanted to hook Hinata-chan and Sasuke up."

"Sasuke-kun and Hina-chan….Well now that you've mentioned it they would make the cutest couple…" Ino started to think about it. Sasuke and Hinata would be the cutest couple ever. They would most definitely balance each other out but, Hinata wasn't in love with Sasuke. "No, Naruto. Hina-chan will be with Iruka-san!"

"Well, how about we see who he likes more then? You know like a friendly bet. Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner wants."

Ino raised her brow. She was never one to back down from a challenge especially against Naruto, because well, she always won. "Deal, and don't coming crying to me when I win."

Naruto smiled and jumped on Ino tickling her. "Naruto s-stop it!" Ino laughed and pushed Naruto off her. She stood up and fixed her shirt. "I have to head to the hospital for a few hours to help Sakura out. You know she gets when I'm late."

"Ok, well I guess I'll go bug Sasuke for a while," Naruto said giving Ino a quick peck on the lips as they headed out the door.

Hinata sat at the small table in the teacher's lounge waiting for Iruka to join her. She wasn't sure why he was late today. Maybe he didn't want to eat with her anymore. No. Hinata shook her head that couldn't be it. He had just told her he would just that morning. Hinata looked at the clock and noticed almost 20 minutes had past. Hinata sighed and began to eat her lunch.

Iruka silently cursed as he made his way to the teacher's lounge. He had been caught up in a conversation with Shizune about their date later that night. He had to admit he was excited. Shizune was a beautiful woman and he counted himself lucky she wanted to go out with him. The happy feeling didn't last long though, as Iruka had almost forgotten he was supposed to eat his lunch with Hinata. Now here he was almost 30 minutes late.

"Hinata-chan…"

Hinata looked up to see Iruka sitting down across from her. She instantly smiled when she saw him. She was really happy he didn't change his mind about sitting with her. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I got….uh a little side track." Hinata smiled.

"It's alright, I haven't been here too long myself," she lied to ease the awkwardness between them.

"Oh, well in that case no harm done, right?" Hinata smiled and nodded her head agreeing with him. "So how's your day been?"

"Good, but still no visitors." Iruka gave Hinata's hand a comforting squeeze making her blush. "It's fine really, I've been reading a really good book."

"Is that so?" Iruka asked and Hinata nodded. "What kind of book is it?"

"Oh, it's romance/comedy. 'Notice Me' is the title," Hinata said handing him the book. Iruka took the book and scanned over the cover and words on the back.

"What's it about?" he asked. Hinata blushed and put the book back in her bag. She wasn't really sure she wanted to tell him, because he might think she was weird. "Well Hinata-chan, are you going to tell me or is it a secret?"

"N-no, I'll tell you." Hinata took a deep breath. "It's about this socially awkward girl, who tries to win the heart of her older brother's best friend, who is also her boss." Hinata loved the book. She had read at least three times already. She felt such a connection with book.

"That sounds like an interesting read. Maybe I should look into getting a copy." Hinata smiled. "Here Iruka-kun, you can borrow this one. I have already read it."

Iruka smiled and took the book. "Thanks Hinata-chan. I will return it to when I'm done. Maybe we could talk about it once I'm done."

"Yes, I would like that."

After a few more minutes of small talk the lunch hour was finally over. Hinata felt better about asking Iruka out soon. He seemed to enjoy her company as much as she enjoyed his. The conversation between them seemed so natural to Hinata. Yes. Hinata had made up in her mind that she would ask Iruka out. She just didn't know when.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Iruka sighed as the last of the children exited his classroom. Today was tiresome for him. He packed up his bag and headed towards Hinata's office. He did get a chance to read the first chapter of the book during free time for the kids. The main character, Zola, reminded him of Hinata I a way.

"Knock, knock…"

Hinata looked up and saw Iruka standing at the door. "Oh, I'm ready," Hinata said walking out of her office with him.

Once outside they began their walk home. "So…" Hinata looked down to his right at Hinata's blushing face. She had initiated conversation with him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Hinata asked. She was so nervous. She didn't know why now out of all times she felt the need to ask. It was now or never really. She had to put her shyness behind her and at least invite him over for tea or something.

"Well tonight I have a date."

The word date almost made Hinata stop in her tracks. Iruka had a date with someone and that someone wasn't her. Hinata noticed Iruka staring at her and she quickly put up her best smile to hide the fact she was hurt by his answer. "Oh, well t-that's great."

Iruka smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm a little nervous to be honest. I haven't been on a date in a long time."

"You'll be fine. Whoever she is, is a lucky girl…" Hinata said the last part low but Iruka heard her clear enough. He smiled. "Thanks Hinata-chan, but I consider myself lucky for Shizune to even look at someone like me…"

Hinata really felt her heart ache. Not only did he have a date, but his date was none other than Shizune. A woman who taught her everything she knew in order to become a good nurse. She was no match for Shizune. Hinata felt small compared to her. "Well, I'll see tomorrow.." Hinata said unlocking her door.

"Yeah, same time tomorrow….oh and Hinata-chan." Hinata turned to look at Iruka who was smiling at her. "You look nice.." Hinata blushed as she watched Iruka walk into his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **_Please feel free to leave reviews on ways I can improve. I am always open to ideas on this story._

_I hoped you enjoyed it Ciao!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters**_

**A/N: **_Well here's the 3rd chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the first and thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and faves. It means a lot._

* * *

Chapter 3

Hinata sat at her small table enjoying her breakfast. She had to admit she slept rather well considering the man of her dreams was out on a date with someone other than her. Hinata wanted to be angry she really did, but she couldn't find in herself to be angry with him. It isn't like he knows how she feels about him or anything. He deserves to be happy, even if he isn't with her.

Hinata began to wash dishes humming a tune to herself trying to clear her mind. No matter what she would make the best of the situation. Hinata put her dish on the drain board and went to her bathroom. Even thought Iruka was technically dating Shizune, didn't mean she still couldn't try and look nice for him. Hinata smile at herself. Wearing her hair was good idea.

Hinata picked up her shoulder bag and walked out the door. She then knocked on Iruka's door and waited for him to answer it. He was a little late coming to get her so she figured she might as well see if everything was ok with him. He soon came to the door and smiled when he saw her. "Hinata-chan, please come in."

Hinata smiled and entered his apartment. "Please have a seat. I'm running a little late this morning. I have coffee if you want some."

"No thank you, I'll just wait here," Hinata said taking a seat on his couch. It was weird being in a man's home. Hinata has never been alone with a man before. Iruka's apartment was nice and tidy. Hinata really like the dark blue and white theme he had going. It was a nice contrast to her lightly colored floral living room area.

"Sorry to make you wait, but if you're ready we can go."

"Yes, I'm ready," Hinata said following his from his apartment. Their walk was like the one the day before. Hinata thoroughly enjoyed Iruka's company even if they didn't say a word to each other. She wanted so badly to ask about his date with Shizune, but decided against it. If he wanted her to know how it went he would tell her himself.

"So how was your night?" Iruka asked.

"Fine, I did a little cleaning and watched a movie," Hinata said with a small blush.

"I read some more of that book. You were right, it's really good." Iruka smiled at Hinata's blushing face. "You know you and Zola are a lot alike…"

Hinata's blush deepened. She hoped he wouldn't compare her to the character in the book. "You remind me of Rein."

Iruka laughed. "Really? I didn't know I seemed like the obliviously nice guy."

"Oh I didn't mean any harm…" Iruka waved his hand. "None taken Hinata-chan. I suppose I am the nice guy who overlooks certain things."

Hinata just smiled. "And I suppose I am the socially awkward shy girl people tend to overlook." Iruka frowned a little at her statement. He didn't want her feel bad about being compared to a fictional character. He only said that because of the girl's shy nature.

They arrived at the Academy. "I'll see you at lunch Hinata-chan and we can talk more about the book."

"Yes, I look forward to it," Hinata said with a smile as she watch Iruka walk away.

IH….NI

"The date was a hit!" Naruto yelled as he and Ino walked to a nearby café for breakfast.

"So what? That doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it does when they're agreeing to meet again this Friday." Naruto had a smug grin on his face. Ino pouted a little. She didn't want to lose to Naruto, but more importantly she didn't want Hinata to have another broken heart.

"It's not over yet Naruto," Ino said linking their arms. "I'm going to win like always."

"Oh and we're invited to join them, you know like a double date," Naruto said holding the door open for Ino.

"A double date?" Ino folded her arms. "Was that your idea?"

"Maybe, maybe not…" Ino frowned as she followed Naruto to a table. She had to admit Naruto was going all in on this one. Setting up double date behind her back. He was a slick one.

"No matter, because I'm inviting Hinata to go with us."

"She's needs a date or she'll feel awkward," Naruto said giving the menu a good look.

"She will don't worry. And when Iruka sees her with the guy I have picked out he's going to be so jealous."

"Why would he be jealous if he has a hottie like Shizune on his arms?"

Ino frowned. "You just wait and see my sweet little Naru-chan."

Naruto giggled a little. "Hey can we get some service in here!" Naruto yelled.

Ino laughed. "Yeah we're starving!" she added. Ino and Naruto shared a laugh.

IH….NI

When Hinata entered the lounge she saw Iruka already sitting at their table. Hinata blushed at the idea of sharing anything with Iruka.

"Hey Hinata-chan."

"Good afternoon Iruka-kun." Hinata sat down across from him and unpacked her lunch.

"So I've read the first three chapters so far." Iruka smiled. "I must say that Rein is pretty dense not to notice the signs Zola's throwing at him." Hinata just smiled and nodded. "I mean she changed her hair and everything."

"I agree, but it takes some a little longer than others to catch on to such things," Hinata said taking a bit of her sandwich. "But she thinks he's worth the wait." Hinata blushed a little. She felt the same way about Iruka. She felt like he would be worth the wait.

"Yeah, but the guy is totally helpless. He's even dating another woman because his friend suggested it." Hinata couldn't help but see the irony in his statement. It was like the book was the story of her life.

"So how was your date?" Hinata cursed herself. She told herself she wouldn't bring it up but she just had to know.

"Great actually. We're going out again this Friday with Naruto-kun and Ino-san."

"Oh, like a double date?" Hinata asked. She was crying on the inside.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun suggested it." Hinata could tell Iruka had no idea how much she was hurting. She was sure if he did he would never bring up and things would probably be weird between them.

"Sounds fun," Hinata said putting on her best smile.

"Yeah it should be. So are you seeing anyone?" Iruka asked and Hinata blushed. "If it's too personal you don't have to answer."

"It's fine and no I'm not seeing anyone right now."

"Well how about you come with us then. I know a great guy who I'm sure you'll like." Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man of her dreams was trying to hook her up with his friend. Could her day get any worse? If she said no she would come off as rude and if she said yes then whatever hopes she had with him would probably be over.

"I don't know, I don't want to impose."

"No, it'll be fun. Just think about it and we'll talk more during the walk home." Iruka began to pack up his things and Hinata followed suit. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. Maybe she would call Ino and see what she has to say on the matter.

Hinata entered her office and closed the door. She opened her desk drawl and took out her phone and dialed Ino's number.

"_Hello~" Ino sang out on the other line._

"Hey Ino-chan, um Iruka invited me on your double date this Friday. He even says he has a friend I might like. Now I don't know if I should go or not you know? I don't want to ruin my chances with him or anything. Oh Ino-chan I don't know what to do."

_Ino was surprised at how fast Hinata said everything, and without stuttering one word of it. She must really be out of it. "Listen Hina-chan, accept his invite. I was going to invite you anyway."_

Hinata was confused. "Really? Why would I go if he's going with Shizune-san?"

_Ino laughed. "That's the whole point. I have a date line up for you. So when you give him your answers say 'Yes I'll go with you Friday and there's no need to bring your friend I already have a date'."_

"What if he asks who?"

"_You simply tell him Sasuke…"_

"Sasuke-kun?"

"_Yeah that part was Naruto's idea and just say Sasuke, no kun. He is determine to hook you guys up. I on the other hand was going to suggest Shikamaru-kun."_

"Shikamaru, really?"

"_Yeah, I figured he'd be a lot easier for me to deal with than Shikamaru. But the more I thought about it Sasuke-kun would make Iruka-san jealous. Shikamaru-kun would probably ruin the whole thing."_

"Are you sure he's going to be jealous?"

"_Well not at first, but as the night progresses. Trust me Hina-chan he's going to hold a new hate for our favorite Uchiha."_

"Oh Ino-chan I have to go someone is coming in," Hinata said quickly putting away her phone.

"Hey Hinata-chan this is Rakia and she had a bit of problem."

Hinata looked down at the small girl's hand and frowned a little. "What happened?" Hinata asked as Iruka sat the girl on one of the beds in the room.

"Well her and her little friends decided to with scissors since I haven't let them start their actual training yet."

Hinata gave the pouting girl a smile. "It's quite alright Rakia. Your cut isn't too bad and I can heal you so you'll be as good as new." Rakia smiled and gave her hand to Hinata.

"Thanks a lot Hinata-chan," Iruka said with a small smile causing Hinata to blush a little.

"There all done!" Hinata said helping Rakia down. "Now try to be careful next time."

"Ok Nurse Hinata-chan!"

"Get back to class you…" the little girl giggled and ran from the room. "I got my hands full this year."

Hinata smiled. "Well at least someone needed me today."

"People need you more than you think Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed as she watched Iruka leave her office. He always said such sweet things that probably meant a lot more to her than they did him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Like clock-work Iruka and Hinata enjoyed their walk home.

"So did you think about my offer?"

"Yes and I would love to attend," Hinata said with a small smile. If only I was your date, she thought.

"Oh that's great and don't worry Gai is a bit energetic, but I think you'll love him.."

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks causing Iruka to stop. Did he think she would be a good match for Gai? Green spandex wearing Gai? Springtime of youth Gai? Lee as his shadow Gai? "Your f-friend is Gai-san?" Hinata asked.

Iruka smiled. "Yeah, he's been single for a while like me and I just thought you'd be the perfect match for him."

Hinata wanted to cry right then and there. She had nothing against Gai. He was a very nice man and he wasn't so bad to look at either, but Gai? "Well that's not necessary because I have a date already," Hinata said continuing to walk.

"Oh, ok. Who if you don't mind me asking."

"Sasuke."

Now that caught Iruka's attention. He would have never picked Hinata for an Uchiha fan. "Really?"

"Yes, Sasuke will be my date on Friday." Iruka smiled and they continued to walk.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan."

"Yes, same time as always," Hinata said closing her door behind her.

**A/N: **_Please feel free to leave reviews on ways I can improve. I am always open to ideas on this story._

_I hoped you enjoyed it Ciao!_


End file.
